WO 2006094513 discloses a micro electronic system predominantly for monitoring physiological or neurological conditions. The system is embedded in a three-dimensional adhesive device which can be attached to the skin of a mammal. The microelectronic system uses wireless communication and it is useful for measuring ECG (Electro CardioGraphy), EMG (Electro MyoGraphy), EEG (Electro EncephaloGraphy), blood glucose, pulse, blood pressure, pH, and oxygen.
WO 03/065926 discloses a wearable biomonitor with a flexible and thin integrated circuit. The disclosure includes ways to achieve high comfort of wear by using a thin layer adhesive or pads of adhesive for fixation to the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,488 discloses an opto-electronic sensor for producing electrical signals representative of a physiological condition. The sensors may be attached to the body by a double-sided pressure sensitive adhesive on a polyester lining.
Rasmus G. Haahr et al. Proceedings of the 5th international Workshop on Wearable and Implantable Body Sensor Networks, in conjunction with The 5th International Summer School and Symposium on Medical Devices and Biosensors, The Chinese University of Hong Kong, HKSAR, China. Jun. 1-3, 2008, relates to a wearable for Wireless continuous monitoring of physiological signals in chronically diseased patients.
Rasmus G. Haahr et al. Proceedings of the 29th Annual International Conference of the IEEE EMBS Cité Internationale, Lyon, France Aug. 23-26, 2007 describes a photodiode for reflectance pulse oximetry in wireless applications of a patch.